Fred jones
Fred Herman Jones,[1], sometimes referred to as Freddie (which is what he went by as a preteen[2]), is the self appoi nted leader of the Mystery Inc. gang, and (usually) the driver of the van; the Mystery Machine (which is strange because Daphne Blake owns the van). Fred is a blonde, ascot-wearing, statuesque and brave youth; ever yth ing that the group's other male human member, Shaggy Rogers, isn't. In later spin-offs, Fred is also shown as having a great interest in various types of sports. During the series' run, Fred would often be shown constructing various Rube Goldberg traps for villains, which Scooby-Doo and/or Shaggy would often set off by mistake, only for the villain to wind up captured by the trap anyway. During the first season of Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!, Fred would sometimes refer to his cohort Daphne Blake as "Danger-Prone Daphne" due to her penchant for getting into trouble. Fred leads the group in solving mysteries and often orders the gang to split up to search for clues. Fred usually takes Daphne and Velma Dinkley with him, while Shaggy and Scooby go off by themselves although he would sometimes send Velma along with Shaggy and Scooby; Fred's main catchphrase is related to this divide-and-conquer clue search method: "Let's split up, gang..." Physical Appearance In the 1990s direct-to-video movies and in the 2000s series What's New, Scooby-Doo?, Fred's outfit was given an update, with the removal of his ascot the most noticeable change. The removal of the ascot was poked fun at during one of the first promotional advertisements for What's New, Scooby Doo?, when the ascot is found on the ground, puzzling everyone but Fred, who seems to be uncomfortable around the discovery. Personality In the What's New, Scooby Doo? series he is somewhat more cowardly than his past self in Scooby Doo, Where Are You! series. This is acknowledged in the episode Recipe for Disaster, when Fred, Daphne, and Velma have to split up to find Shaggy and Scooby, and Daphne asks if he minds seaching alone and Fred reacts a little cowardly "You mean by myself? In this haunted fact-" until he realises what he is saying and tries to act cool. Another instance of his new cowardness is in the episode Farmed & Dangerous when Farmer P. comes to them while their investigating and offering them some warm milk to calm their nerves and Fred replies "no thanks" but after he tells them about the story of the devil farmer to which Fred gets scared and said "I would like that glass of warm milk now" in a scared tone. He also is shown as slightly less intelligent, and more clueless to his surroundings. A Pup Named Scooby-Doo Fred had a very odd childhood, noteworthy as being slightly hyperactive, danger-prone (of which now he calls Daphne), and superstitious. Fred was frequently picked on by Red Herring, the neighbourhood bully. He subscribed to a magazine, the National Exaggerator, that "reported" real monsters (his favorites being the Mole People and the mud monsters). This is later hinted at in What's New, Scooby Doo?, shown from his eccentric actions. Fred also almost always gets something wrong at the end of each episode, as he always (or almost always) accuses Red as being the villain. It is shown that Fred has worn his ascot since childhood. Family & Relatives *Skip and Peggy Jones, Fred's parents. *Eddie Jones: Fred's uncle and the publisher of the tabloid newspaper the National Exaggerator. *The Count von Jones: Fred's uncle who lives in a castle near a factory that makes specialized coffins and runs a museum. *An uncle in the U.S. Air Force and works for a space agency. *An uncle who is first cymbalist in the U.S. Marine Corps band.